superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Magic School Bus: Blows Its Top Credits
Opening Credits * "The Magic School Bus" * "Blows Its Top" * Written by: Sean Kelly, George Arthur Bloom, Jocelyn Stevenson Ending Credits * Starring: Lily Tomlin * With: Malcolm-Jamal Warner * Executive Producers: Jane Startz, Alison Blank * Supervising Producer: Kristin Laskas Martin * Coordinating Producer: Karen Stevens * Executive Project Director: Cheryl Gotthelf * Executives in Charge of Production: Deborah Forte, Marty Keltz * Supervising Director: Lawrence Jacobs * Head Writer: Jocelyn Stevenson * Line Producer: Vince Commisso * Director: Charles E. Bastien * Assistant Director: Glenn Sylvester * Created for Television by: Alison Blank, Kristen Laskas Martin, Jane Startz * Title Song by: Peter Lurye * Title Song Performed by: Little Richard * Music Score by: Peter Luyre and Fred Barton * Sound Design by: Dow McKeever and Marsha Moore * Science Content Director: Michael Templeton * Associate Content Director: Frances Nankin * Science Content Coordinators: Bryan Bleil, Eva Emerson * Science Research Coordinator: Norman Kagan * Based on The Magic School BusTM book series written by: Joanna Cole and illustrated by Bruce Degen * Associate Producer: Geanne Finney * Director Project Outreach: Jenny lam * Production Coordinator: Mia Katoh * Creative Consultant: Yvette Kaplan * Production Executive: Robin Grey * Production Accountant: Nellie Morell Evans * Project Coordinators: Carmina Marcial, Jef Kaminsky * Production Assistants: Taya Swenson, Cassandra Sui-Fung * National Advisory Board: Joel Bloom, Phyllis Katz, Susan Carey, PhD, Norma Neely, Milton Chen, PhD, Stephen H. Schneider, PhD, Edward Chittenden, Robert J. Semper, PhD, Richard Clark, Bonnie Smith, Hubert Dyasi, PhD, Dorothy Strickland PhD, Jane Butler Kahle, PhD, Ellen Ann Wartella, PhD * Special Thanks to: Jonathan H. Fink, Ph.D. - Arizona State University, Tempe, AZ, Gautam Sen, Ph.D. - Florida International University, Miami, FL, Steven Brantley - David A. Johnson Cascades Volcano Observatory, Vancouver, WA, Susan Russell-Robinson - Dept. of the Interior, U.S. Geo. Survey, Reston, VA Nelvana * Executive Producers: Patrick Loubert, Michael Hirsh, Clive A. Smith * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Coordinating Producer: Patricia R. Burns * Casting Director: Jussie Thomson * Voice Director: Susan Blu * Voice Talent: Daniel DeSanto, Eric Luttrell, Lisa Yamanaka, Tara Meyer, Daniel Tamberelli, Stuart Stone, Annick Obonsawin, Maia Filar, Andre Ottley-Lorant * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Manager: Tyler Baylis * Unit Director: Michael Daze * Unit Manager: Don Lauder * Coordinators: ** Design: Brenda Wall ** Layout: Tony Egizli ** Production: Lisa Santonio ** Storyboard: Allan Parker * Production Assistant: Caroline Simmons * Storyboard Artists: Paul Bouchard, Lyndon Ruddy, Rob Elliot, Stefanie Gignac, Charles E. Bastien, Andrew Tan, Andrea Robbins, Alan Bunce * Timing Director: Dave Cox * Lip Sync: Steve Fitch * Layout Supervisors: Genni Selby, Tony Tarantini * Layout Artists: Glen Jeffs, Brad Markewitz, Todd Jahnke, Suzanne Dargie, Dan Poitras, Rob Elliot, John Lei, Brian Lei, Ted Collyer, Brian Poehlman, Terry Rotsaert, Jeff Lyons, Rob Sadler, Chad Hicks, FranK Ramirex, Affee Yepp, Mary Lyons, Chris Minz * Design Supervisor: Joe Gosselin * Designers: Richard Weston, Cynthia Ward, Nial Johnson, Scott Bennett, Leif Norheim, Ross Campbell, Derek Prout, Steve Daye, Franc Reyes, Mike McKay, Koko Maung * Key Animators: Scott Glynn, Lynn Reist, Dennis Gonzales, Bill Giggie * Colour Designer: Becca Barclay * Background Artist: Michael Hitchcox, Christina Rother * Paint Supervisor: Mary Bertois * Supervising Editor: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Manager: Lan Lamon * Post Audio Supervisor: Steven Cole * Picture Editors: Richard Bond, Karen Saunders, Karen Lawrie * Assistant Picture Editor: Brian Berger * Pre-production Editors: Rick Dubiel, Darreil MacDonald, John Dubiel, Terry Carter, Ken Hurlbut, Fred Spek, Aaron Holm, Shelley Murray, Shelley Mills-Hughes * Dialogue Editor: Steve Sheiski * Re-Recording Engineer: Andy Koyama * Additional Production Facilities: Hanho Heung Up Co., Ltd. * Negative Cutting Services: Catherine Rankin Productions * Laboratories: Magnetic North, Deluxe Tornoto, Acess Post Production Audio Inc., Studio 306 * Copyright © 1995 Scholastic Productions Inc. - All rights reserved. - The Magic School BusTM and logo are trademarks of Scholastic Inc. * Presented by South Carolina ETV * Nelvana * The Magic School Bus - Scholastic Category:South Carolina ETV Category:End Credits Category:PBS Category:Scholastic Category:Discovery Kids Category:Fox Kids Category:Fox Television Category:KidVision Category:NBC Category:Nelvana Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Qubo Category:The Learning Channel (TLC) Category:The Film House Group